


Snow Job

by Qu33rios



Category: Awkward. (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, I spent so much time writing this and there is no fandom, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Sex, blowjob, gay anal sex, please love their gayness, this ship has NO supporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: “Ugh . . .” He thought for a second, he wasn’t really a morning person, plus he was tired, no, exhausted after the previous events of the late night. “Yeah!” He remembered, “I was getting an amateur blowie out in the trees, totally bored, and I saw them lugging their crap up the road.”





	Snow Job

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been hoping for these two to hook up for so long. But it hasn’t happened yet so I’LL MAKE IT DAMN HAPPEN.
> 
> I have a very unhealthy obsession with the arctic monkeys. Just thought I should lay that out there. It has nothing to do with this story, besides the fact that I was listening to a lot of them while writing this, pretty sure they have an album coming out in spring 2016, which makes me VERY happy.
> 
> Warnings: Sexually Explicit Encounters/ Language
> 
> Paring: Cole x Theo (Awkward.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Cole or Theo, Monty Geer and Evan Crooks portray these characters on MTV’s show Awkward.
> 
> Snow Job.

[homosexuals](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5fedbbe24a3401e4b95c1a3a9b6f1a02/tumblr_n6b2nzskf41rsstnoo1_250.gif)

* * *

 

“THEO!”

 

He woke with a pain in his shoulder, it was too bright for him and his eyes threatened to close. He groaned at the one who woke him, sitting up. “Ugh.” He pinched his eyes open just a bit, he could see through slits. “Little late for the key party Jenna.”

 

She sighed, obviously annoyed for a reason Theo couldn’t really care about. “Have you seen Matty or Eva?”

 

“Ugh . . .” He thought for a second, he wasn’t really a morning person, plus he was tired, no, exhausted after the previous events of the late night. “Yeah!” He remembered, “I was getting an amateur blowie out in the trees, totally bored, and I saw them lugging their crap up the road.”

 

“Which way?”

 

“I don’t know? Up?” He stated without interest, when Cole suddenly appearing in the room yelling.

 

“Theo! Get ready for some pow pow! There’s a storm a brewin’!”

**12 hours before**

 

They didn’t always do everything together.

 

 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t exactly correct, Cole and Theo both loved to be around each other. Maybe it was the fact that they were so alike. Not just with sexuality, but also with they way they acted. No one had the capability of matching their cynical, hipster attitude. So what if they were really happy when together? Because that didn’t interfere with anything in their lives. They still went to school, even their classes where the other was in another, and they did more then a fine job with work and passed.

 

The most important thing about the two, is that they ARE NOT sexually attracted to each other. No matter their sexuality or how horny they were at the time, they made a pact to be friends and not taint that with any hooking up. They had actually spoken about this some time ago, at about the end of middle school, after Cole had lost his virginity and they got into some wicked fight. Theo was hurt. Pained in the heart because of jealousy and betrayal. They both thought that middle school wasn’t the age to have sex. They had agreed to that before the horrible years in that hell had started, and Theo was keen on keeping that as a promise. He always was.

 

But apparently, Cole had thought otherwise. In the sense where he and his boyfriend at the time decided to engage in their first attempt at intercourse. And that’s why Theo was angry. Well, and also, maybe, just a little bit, that he had a teeny, weenie, tiny, microscopic crush on Cole, that also helped the anger. Those feelings, in which died quickly after the day Cole had bragged and bragged about the event, which Theo had pretended to be fine with.

 

Theo never confessed his biggest secret to Cole, and never planned to. After a week of fighting, then in ninth grade, the two decided not to let their sexuality get in the way of their friendship. So they made a pact that neither of them would ever allow anything to ruin their friendship, and with that, they agreed to never, ever, no matter what part of the galaxy they were in, develop feelings for the other. Theo bit his tongue while he agreed, and only spit out some sarcastic comment like, “Okay, gotcha, but if we got Star Trek-ed to WISEJ22 number, number, numbers,” the name on a random galaxy he picked up on at some point while using the internet, “Then could I star wreck your ass?”

 

The pun received laughter at the time, but every time Cole brings it up, Theo can’t help but cringe and shake his head in disapproval.

 

Theo had also experiences his first time not to long after that incident. And the worst part, he did it just because he could, with no pact or morals keeping him from it. It was just the result of intense flirting with a closeted senior jock in Art I, lead to some wicked grinding in a dense and closed locker room. Theo loved the way Cole sneered when he told him, the obvious disapproval made the child in Theo ecstatic, that inner, suppressed Theo hoped that in the scoff was a hint of jealousy, some form of jealousy that would relate to forbidden feelings.

 

But of course there wasn’t.

 

And no matter how many times inner Theo wanted it, the older version of himself would ignore it because the thought and fantasy had become, sort of disgusting. They both agreed on that. In fact, their last conversation regarding the topic went along the lines of:

 

“Ew, there’s no way we could ever hook up.” Said tenth grader Theo.

 

“Ugh, yeah that’s be gross, like fucking my brother.” Replied tenth grader Cole.

 

“Well everyone knows you want to fuck your brother Cole.” Sarcastically inputted young Theo.

 

“What me? What about you Theo! I’ve seen your search history.” Strategically laughed young Cole.

 

“Oh that? Psh, the boner twins aren’t actual twins doofas, they’re porn stars. So yeah, hate me mate if I don’t mind it in my porn.” Defensively informed growingly embarrassed Theo.

 

“Oh! Alright then! So if you remind me not to make a sex tape with you, then we should be all good with this, shouldn’t we?” Cynically stated, growingly uncomfortable Cole.

 

Theo never found out why Cole and his boyfriend broke up not too long after that. Theo had found it odd, out in the blue, after three years together, and many sexually adventures, Cole just ended it. And even though the brown haired boy was happy because he hated the wanker, he couldn’t help but feel anguish for his friend who now had to result back to playing Resident Evil on Xbox over the weekends rather then going to bone town, population two.

 

In the end, Cole was usually the one that won all of the missions while Theo was generally the one who died, so at least Cole was able to beat something.

 

 

“Hey,” there was a head in Theo’s ear, alerting him awake and that he had fallen into a daze while sitting in the warming room of the lodge, “Since we are stuck here, boy-less and flaccid, wanna go fuck with them?”

 

Cole smiled, pointing to a table where their peers sat small talking. Theo could see how badly Tamara wanted the other, how hard she was trying to look sexy, how hard she was trying to get him interested in her. But to no avail, her attempts fell as flat as her sex life. “Of course.” Theo smiled, and they stood, approaching the two.

 

“Oh man, sad, desperate heteros.” Theo began, leading Cole who had managed a growth spurt in the previous year and now towered over him.

 

“Oppressive.”  


“Excuse me,” Tamara started, annoyance obvious in her tone, “People relax in here.”

 

Theo took his opportunity, “Well, we can’t relax because this broke down winter shit hole has busted cell service, which means, Gropers gone limp.”

 

“Which means we gotta get laid the old fashion way.” Cole contributed, putting on his disappointed pouting face.

 

Tamara wanted them to go away, it was more evident than her fraught tries to get at Pete under the sheets, “Why don’t you guys just go to a gay bar?”

 

“Why don’t you just go to a HETERO GHETTO?” Cole responded, now annoyance in his voice mixed with anti-satisfaction and anger.

 

In a soft whisper Theo went, “We’re in a hetero ghetto.”

 

“Can we get out of here, PLEASE?” Tamara glanced back to Pete, misery fixated in her eyes, Theo fought to call her out as looking like an animal with predator instincts to FUCK. This would have been ironic, considering just a few hours ago he and Cole had checked Groper and had noted all of the hotties in the area and had screamed out how they were hunting for their meat. Which no one looked into of course, those that heard knew what kind of ‘meat’ they meant.

 

“I think the hot tub’s calling me.” She winked at Pete who followed her out of the scene. The gay ones rolled their eyes, unsatisfied with their job.

 

This wasn’t the last of their plan.

 

 

**11 hours before**

 

Theo plummeted into the water, crawling right between Tamara and her goal of the night.

 

“No one asked you to come in here!” She protested, trying to move away as Cole came in the same way Theo did.

 

“That’s why we didn’t ask!” Cole laughed, squeezing his way in. Pete moved back, homophobia kicking in he wanted to be as far away from their bodies.

 

Cole fled to the side Theo sat, waiting for the fun to unravel. In piled “Whoria” Gloria, Lissa, Tyler, and Jake,

 

“W T F Jake? Can I get some space?” Tamara groaned, pulling herself out of the hot tub, abandoning her epic quest for bone-age.

 

Cole grabbed on to the inflatable tube with a smile on his face while Tamara stomped away. Theo turned away from the crowd, and with an interested stare told Cole, “There’s only one thing that can relieve these oppressed losers from their sick sexual tension.”

 

It took a second before the both of them screamed, “KEY PARTY!”

 

 

**10 hours before**

 

“Way to clear out the trash.” Cole smiled wickedly in the hot tub, enjoying how lonesome it really was.

 

“They’re as basic as they get.” Theo winked in return, biting his lip. “Now, the real fun begins.” He smirked viciously, swimming to the center of the hot tub and turning. For a brief second, Cole thought Theo was swimming up to him. “Hello boys,” Theo said, watching the two that just came up to the edge. “Glad you could join us.”

 

The two newcomers ignored the comment and proceeded to take off their shirts. They looked down and silently thought on who got who. They dealt with the situation as if they were choosing teammates. “I call Blondie!” Theo stuck his tongue out, sitting back in the boiling cauldron.

 

“Alright,” he who was spoken of said, sliding down into the pot of water. His friend continued after him, sitting at the edge across from Cole.

 

“What’s your name Blondie?” Theo smirked, sliding a few long strands of hair out of the boy’s face, “Or do you just prefer Blondie?” He didn’t let the other respond before he was already gnawing on his neck. The other moaned, trying to spew out his name. Theo felt hands snake up his chest to the back of his neck, he bucked his hips in the water, creating a small current in between him and the other.

 

“JUSt,” he took the impact of Theo’s obvious erection against his growing form, “Call me Blondie.”

 

“Okay Blondie,” Theo smiled into the flesh, sucking a biting was a necessity, he needed to leave his mark on this boy! “You better hold on tight, cause you’re in for a ride!”

 

“Wow Theo, you sure went at it.” Cole chuckled from the other side of the hot tub. Theo couldn’t see him, however he knew that somehow Cole was managing to take his hookup slow. He always did that, took things slow, Theo was one to take things fast, get them done, and damn enjoy it when it happened.

 

The best part about this, was it wasn’t weird for any of them.

 

“Fuck yeah!” Theo moaned, biting down a final time before pulling away to see his work. Purple always was his favorite color. “I can’t wait to get him under me.” Theo smiled, smashing his lips into the other pair. Heat pooled around their bodies while bubbles were produced. Theo gripped the hips of Blondie, dipping his fingers into the elastic waist of his swim trunks. Over with Cole, lips were met and soon they were dancing together, tongues sliding past one another Cole grunted, he loved it when he sat on another’s lap, something he’d keep from Theo to cut back on teasing. Theo however, loved having another in his lap, where Blondie was currently stationed. The four sat in pairs on opposite sides of the hot tub, engaging in their own games of tonsil hockey and lip lock, not bothering to look at the other group of two.

 

Theo and Cole always did do things together, now didn’t they?

 

 

            **9 hours before**

“Hey my skins getting weird.” Blondie pulled away from Theo, who had been under the water kneading his hand into the other’s crotch for the past twenty minutes. The blonde’s cries had only been getting louder, along with the other boy whose name he had not heard. Indirectly, Theo and Cole began a contest with one another on who could make their partners expel louder noises. And currently, Theo was winning, for his cohort had a liking for biting and grinding, which was an activity that the two could not get enough of.

 

“Then let’s get out, ugh, head to the room.” Theo moaned, feeling nails dig into his spine.

 

“No way we got the room Theo!” Cole protested in between face battles. “I called it.”

 

“Fine.” Theo sighed, “Come on, I’ll fuck you against a tree if I have to. I hope you like it rough.” Theo smirked, biting the other’s lip for a final time in that hot tube. “Not like you haven’t enjoyed everything else I’m doing to you.”

 

Cole had to admit, he could never flirt like Theo, he didn’t have it in him to come up with such sexual phrases on such a whim.

 

Theo smirked, grabbing the hand of the blonde and then jumping out of the wet tub. Blondie followed with a worried look, looking down at the tent Theo was currently pitching. “Wait.”

 

Cole and his partner continued at it, doing their best to ignore the moving of the other two out of the tub. Cole opened his eyes for a brief second, seeing his friend standing out of the tub, with his erection fighting to break free from the confinement of his shorts. He couldn’t help but think how it was just a little attractive.

 

“Wait for what?” Theo replied to the other, standing impatiently he tapped his free hand on his side.

 

“I don’t fuck,” The blonde one stated, somewhat embarrassed of finally admitting it.

 

“What?” Theo released the grip on the other’s hand, “Then why the hell are you on groper, it’s a meet&bone type thing, not tease another guy for about an hour and then tell him that his intentional grinding had been for nothing.”

 

“It was fun though wasn’t it?” The blonde tried a small smirk, flinging his hair from side to side, Theo scoffed.

 

“But wasn’t your username NutG0b13r? That’s kinda misleading don’t you think?” Theo crossed his arms, a bothered expression couldn’t help but poke through his features.

 

“Actually that was me.” The other boy smiled, poking away from Cole momentarily.

 

“Looks like I got the fun one!” Cole chuckled, glancing up at Theo expecting to see a smile in return. There wasn’t.

 

“Yeah.” Theo mocked, “You always do.” He turned around to walk away and leave the hot tub area. The blonde sighed, picking up his shirt and his phone in order to leave. He went the opposite direction of Theo, most likely heading to the parking lot.  Cole watched Theo walk away, contemplating whether or not he should have ran after him.

 

“Well . . .” Cole’s partner called his attention, “To your room then?” He smirked playfully, dragging his hands over Cole’s bare chest, savoring the way the wet skin felt.

 

“I,” Cole stopped, he knew he had to make a decision on whether or not to chase after Theo, or get what it was he wanted. He understood that he needed to go after what was important, and unfortunately, for him, that which was important was not his crotch. He needed to find Theo and figure out what was wrong with him. “I need to go find him, sorry.” Cole tried to give the other a pleasant smile.

 

But smiles didn’t warm rejection.

 

“Whatever yeah.” The kid frowned, propping himself up out of the tub of water. “Bye.”

 

Cole rolled his eyes.

 

“Theo!” He yelled, having gotten out of the tub and was now walking nearly naked in freezing weather. “Theo damnit where’d you go?” He turned around a corner, one that went into another part of the lodge, out by a series of huge pines that traveled along the entrance of the lodge.

 

“What?” Theo growled, he was leaning against the side of the lodge, still in only a pair of swim trunks. “Why are you here?” The statement was a question, but the way Theo had said it made it sound more like an angry demand.

 

“Wow did not take as long as I thought it would to find you – wait, never mind, because you’re upset and I’m your friend Theo.” Cole smiled, reaching out for Theo’s shoulder. “So what’s up?”

 

“Well, irritated that I just spent an hour leading to nothing, but you know, lefty always there.” Theo sighed, glaring down at the ground.

 

“Obviously,” Cole chuckled, dipping his hand into the curves of Theo’s shoulder to rub the muscles. Immediately Theo relaxed, he moved his head to the other side, twisting his neck until it popped. “Ugh.” He sighed in relief sinking back into the wall.

 

“You got a thing for blondes?” Cole asked, bringing up his other hand to Theo’s other shoulder, where he began to press on the skin, Theo smiled at the feeling.

 

“Not really,” He said, his head drifted to the wall, leaning to where Theo barely had to hold it up. “Blondes are usually idiots.”

 

“Yeah they are,” Cole laughed, “Anyone that doesn’t want you over them in bed is a real idiot.”

 

Theo snickered, “Oh shut up Cole.”

 

“No, no seriously.” Cole tightened his grip to the point where Theo whimpered. “I wasn’t joking.”

 

“Stop coming onto me we aren’t typical homos that just fuck each other when we can.”

 

“What happens on the mountain stays on the mountain.” Cole slurred into the other’s ear, whispering as seductively as he could, he still considered himself not to good with sexual flirting.

 

“Cole I can’t fuck you.” Theo contorted his torso, ripping the hands off of him, “I refuse to.”

 

“Why? Let me finish what that loser started.” Cole responded aggravated of Theo’s reluctance to accept.

 

“Because we said we were just friends, I won’t just throw it said as if our friendship never existed just because we want some ass.”

 

“Theo, if we’ve learned anything from being at this school is people that date can break up and still be friends. And who said I wanted to date you? I’m already around you constantly that would just mean a lot of making out, which I don’t care about because I wasn’t asking you for that. Let me give you some head, that’s friendship.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes a small smile crept onto his face. He thought about it for a few seconds, thinking about all of the other hook ups that would be going down. He thought of whether or not it would even matter between them, and although there was a part of him that told him Cole wasn’t his friend with benefits, he thought about how long their friendship had lasted. He realized a single event couldn’t hurt. “Fine, but quoting Tony from Skins is the only reason why I said why the fuck not.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m super intelligent.” Cole tittered.

 

“But I thought you only tugged and plugged not sucked,” Theo felt the cold chill of the night air begin to pick up. He wondered what time it was.

 

Cole slowly stepped forward, sliding his hands around the other’s neck, “Yeah shut up, at least I offered to get rid of your blue balls.” Cole’s forehead drifted to Theo’s, where he stared deeply in to the other’s eyes.

 

Theo returned the gaze, reaching his arms around his friend and pulling him in closer. Their chests came together slowly, pressing flush skin-on skin it was like the heat transferred, and suddenly the cool breeze from the snowy weather was no longer able to pierce through their skin. Cole was first to maneuver, bringing his chin up, their noses bumping together. He ignored the way the appendage interfered, sliding his lips slowly over the other pair. They don’t close their eyes, even though Theo feels like he should, he doesn’t want to. He feels like if he were to, then he would fall too much into the kiss, into Cole. He was afraid of that.

 

About a minute into the connection, Cole withdrew.

 

“That was,” He began, awkwardly putting his head down to avoid the eye contact that Theo so desperately needed.

 

“Strange, awkward, dissatisfying?” He sputtered the words in a hilarious manner, doing his best to make the moment comical. However, he couldn’t deny the odd way his heart was beating in his ears, it’s all he heard, not to mention he loved the way the calices of his hands felt against the smooth back of his best friend. Even the stench of Oldspice aftershave and strawberry shampoo that clung to his hair, the way his glasses fogged from Theo’s own breaths.

 

Cole smiled following Theo’s comment, laughing only briefly, “Maybe awkward, but not dissatisfying.” His hands slid from the other’s neck, resting happily on his bare chest.

 

Theo watched as the hand moved, feeling the trickle of water follow the pathway the fingers formed. He also began to feel little pitters of droplets from the sky, yet they weren’t of rain, snow flakes began to shed in small numbers. He shivered. The glasses bearing one lifted his gaze, studying Theo’s movements, his reactions, his features. Theo was able to notice a change in Cole’s visage as well; suddenly he appeared to be fell of doubt, regret.

 

Theo acted on strict impulse, lunging his head forward from the wall of the lodge trying to prove himself . . . to himself. He smashed their lips together, oddly, not like how one would see in some radical movie scene where the characters admit their love and then engage, instead, Theo’s forehead hit the others, their lips colliding with similar force, not at all a valued kiss. He didn’t want to follow any feelings for Cole to reimburse, even though they had, he wouldn’t do what he did last time and awkwardly sit behind the other, keeping his words to himself. They retreated at the same time, Cole was laughing, literally laughing, at the whole experience. Theo let his head rest against the wall once more, his cheeks fared hot against the occasional flake of ice that landed upon them, the coldness not doing much to lower his fever. The kiss was awful, something that he and Cole could gladly agree on. Theo wasn’t too sure how this was going to work.

 

In fact, he thought about how perhaps this wouldn’t work at all.

 

No, this time he was planning on acting. He wasn’t going to let this result in regret. Theo’s arms, hugged tightly against the other, making sure no space between them would surface. He refused to let this moment go, he needed the feeling more then anything. Theo needed the satisfaction of knowing what the other felt like in this much intimacy, the thoughts all rushed to him quickly, most without reason, he was feeding in to them quickly, drowning in not only his own mind but also the scent of the other while his lips grazed Cole’s softly.

 

Cole, who had ceased his obtrusive, insulting fit, and was now submitting, rubbing his chapped lips against the other pair again. Theo let his eyes flutter closed, tilting his head to the side slowly, bringing his head forward in an attempt to lock their lips together. The glasses wearing male complied, falling forward in order to pin the other back. Theo was the first to open his mouth, sliding his tongue through the opening, prying at the other’s lips, more so demanding entrance rather then asking. But Cole was completely fine with that, in fact, he preferred it that way.

 

The two copied one another’s movements, rolling their lips together with technique, twirling their tongues around in the center, grazing teeth gracefully, no gesture went unnoticed or underappreciated. Theo separated the connection, drifting his head down, inhaling the strong scent of chlorine that most likely radiated off his body as well, he traveled over to the nook of Cole’s neck, studying the way his skin formed around his collarbone. Next, Theo decided to drape his tongue over a certain section of flesh, where Cole’s collarbone met with his neck, dipping in. The one receiving the treatment savored the feeling, the touch of the wet appendage in addition to the harsh way Theo’s teeth seemed to cut through him, reaching him at his center. At certain moments, where Theo thought it was most appropriate, he’d bite down, harshly, enough to cause Cole to grip on to Theo’s shoulders, and bite his lips, holding back any moan or groan that would give the other obvious satisfaction. But Cole couldn’t keep all of his vocals in his throat forever, Theo knew at some point, even if his neck had become purple, he’d brake.

 

And he did, within time Theo had managed to attack just the right points, and the other let go a throaty sound, one that resonated like music through the accusers ears, along with the trees of the forest, and possibly even the rooms and halls of the lodge.

 

“Damn Cole, you planning on letting everyone know we’re out here?” He was sly in his remark, smiling proudly as he came up from his mark, loving the way it bruised what was before so flawless. Theo loved to add chaos.

 

Cole frowned from the embarrassment, he drew back a hand from Theo’s shoulder, bringing it up to his own in order to grab at what was so sore and achy from all the attention it had received. “Oh shut up Theo.”

 

The smirk that crossed the other’s features gave Cole immediate regret, “I’d say make me, but actually, I think I’m about to make you.” He rocked his hips steadily into the others, biting on his bottom lip while doing so. It wasn’t so much as pleasurable, so as amusing. He loved teasing Cole like this. With no idea what to comeback with or remark, Cole succumbed, kissing the other slowly while he took time to think.

 

After a minute of reflection, he had it; he bucked his own hips forward, then ground them into Theo’s own, basically dry humping the other. “Let’s just see then . . .” He smirked, reaching his hands down to scoop into the waistband of Theo’s shorts, “. . . who will be quieter?”

 

He dipped in, acting like he was a master at doing so and had done it about a hundred times before, pulling Theo’s trunks down, he could only smile and say, “I promise you won’t.”

 

**8 hours before.**

So he began, keeping his eyes glued to the other for as long as he could, acting like he knew exactly what to do, supplying as much pleasure as he could. Theo held on tight to Cole’s head, loving every second he was in bliss. Ignoring everything other then the glorious person that provided him with what he needed, what he desired, he didn’t even so much as think to hold back his callouts, even when he saw two in the distance heading up the mountainous hill, Theo didn’t care. Nothing could interrupt him. Nothing could interrupt them. It was over much faster then the build up, but it wasn’t as if he was complaining. Because he had gotten exactly what he wanted: the lovely feeling of being wanted.

 

**7 hours before . . .**

**6 hours before . . .**

**5 hours before . . .**

**4 hours . . .**

**3 hours . . .**

**2 hours. . .**

**1 . . .**

**. . .**

“THEO!”

 

He woke with a pain in his shoulder, it was too bright for him and his eyes threatened to close. He groaned at the one who woke him, sitting up. “Ugh.” He pinched his eyes open just a bit, he could see through slits. “Little late for the key party Jenna.”

 

She sighed, obviously annoyed for a reason Theo couldn’t really care about. “Have you seen Matty or Eva?”

 

“Ugh . . .” He thought for a second, he wasn’t really a morning person, plus he was tired, no, exhausted after the previous events of the late night. Theo couldn’t remember any of what happened after he came, all except panting, sliding down the wall in fatigue, and then being transferred inside. How? He didn’t know. He guessed Cole. He also guessed Cole had stripped him, and then dressed him again.

 

Weird.

 

“Yeah!” He remembered, “I was getting an amateur blowie out in the trees, totally bored, and I saw them lugging their crap up the road.”

 

“Which way?”

 

“I don’t know? Up?” He stated without interest, when Cole suddenly appearing in the room yelling.

 

“Theo! Get ready for some pow pow! There’s a storm a brewin’!”

 

After Jenna left, Cole couldn’t help but say, “Amateur? Really?” They laughed together, running back up the stairs to prepare for the white out storm.

 

“Oh come on you know you’ve never swallowed a dick in your life before me.” Theo smiled.

 

“I guess I could say you were my first then.” Cole replied, climbing up the steps of the lodge to their room. Theo didn’t reply, only followed his friend up the flight and down the hall. He couldn’t help the wicked smirk that found its way on his face. He was oddly satisfied.


End file.
